


You know what they say about assumptions...

by ximeria



Series: Mutant School AU [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Comedy of Errors in Four Parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know what they say about assumptions...

**Author's Note:**

> The previous fill for the kinkmeme was meant to be a one off. I swear!

**  
_Part 1 - in which Erik and Charles are told to lead by example - good example, not bad!_   
**

"I'm ain't asking you to give the kid flowers in public," Logan says drily, leaning back against the desk in the office.

Erik fights hard against rolling his eyes, but he stays where he is. Logan's called him in after the day's last lesson to tell him something. And he'd being told alright.

"But we can't expect the students to get along if you and Xavier are constantly bickering," Logan continues, lighting up another of his stinking cigars.

Erik raises an eyebrow. "We don't bicker," he says. And they don't. Sure, for the past month they've been in each other's company often, but Erik is pretty sure that they haven't been bickering. Banter, yes, absolutely, because Charles has a warped sense of humor, and Erik likes that. Never mind that whatever happened between them during their first encounter intrigues Erik, and he's enjoying the slow burn of the chase. If he's not mistaken, so is Charles.

"You do," Logan says, breaking Erik's line of thoughts. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but it stops here. Brian's having a talk with Charles about this as well and I don't care how you solve this, but you will start showing the students that you get along."

Erik opens his mouth to answer, but Logan just shoots him a glare that tells him he isn't interested in anything Erik might say in his defense. With a barely concealed roll of the eyes, Erik gives him a sloppy salute and leaves the room, a sneeze escaping him as he escapes the smoke.

"Gesundheit," Charles tells him. He's leaning against the wall next to the door, but he pushes away from it and falls into step with Erik.

"Have a good talk with daddy?" Erik asks mockingly. He allows himself to enjoy the sight of Charles' tight jeans, nicely muscled thighs moving under the blue garment.

"As always," Charles replies with a wide smile. _'How was your talk with your 'daddy'?_ whispers his voice in Erik's mind, taunting him.

"Fuck you," Erik tells him sweetly, bumping him hard enough with his shoulder to make Charles stumble a little to the side. There's a loud intake of breath behind them and they turn their heads, Erik catching the wince on Charles' face as he finds one of the students, Kitty, behind them, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Ah, eh… Kitty," Charles says, obviously fighting to find the right words.

"Mr. Xavier," she greets, giving Erik a worried look. "Mr. Lehnsherr."

The door down the hallway, leading into Brian Xavier's office opens and he steps out, giving all three of them a surprised look. "Kitty, would you step inside for a moment?" he asks her and she nods and all but flees into the office.

Brian stares at Charles and Erik for a moment. "Don't forget what I told you, Charles," he says, a frown marring his face.

"I haven't," Charles replies, a little more defensive than Erik had expected.

"Good," Brian replies, staring at them for a moment longer, before closing the door.

"Wanna bet Kitty will tell him we were all but fighting in the hallway?" Erik jokes, trying to lighten the moment.

Charles gives him a small shove, radiating annoyance. "It's not funny," he all but growls at Erik, the usual carefree attitude gone.

Erik feels… well, for the lack of a better word, guilty and the compulsion to get them back to what they were a moment ago is strong. A snort escapes him, he can't help it, because it _is_ kinda funny. "It is," he replies, tugging at Charles elbow to get him moving. He slips his hand closer to Charles and pokes two fingers into his side, because he _knows_ Charles is ticklish - he's caught Raven taking advantage of this a few times.

"Argh, Erik, damn it!" Charles twists and staggers to the side to avoid Erik's attack, smacking a hand against Erik's shoulder in retaliation. _'You cheat!'_

"Grow a pair, Xavier," Erik says with a snort, batting Charles' hand away easily, but a clearing of the throat brings their attention back to the hallway behind them and Logan leaning against the open door to his office.

Erik wonders if he'll _ever_ catch a fucking break. It's hard not laughing out loud when Charles mental reply is: _'With your horrible karma? I wouldn't count on it.'_

 **  
_Part 2 - in which Erik and Charles try to do as they're told, but cock it up (raise your hand if that comes as a surprise)._   
**

During lunch hour, Erik relaxes at his table where he's sitting alone. His moody ass attitude became too much for Azazel and Emma, who left him ten minutes earlier. His whole morning has been pretty shitty - he'd been training with some of the older kids, and Sean had nearly accidentally burst his eardrum. At least he hopes for the kid's sake it had been an accident. His ears are still ringing and he has a headache creeping around the edges of his mind.

He is contemplating coffee instead of homicide, because it would be less messy when something sets his attention on edge.

He's aware of Charles before he arrives at the table, but he doesn't look up until the tray with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea is sat down in front of him. There's pie, too and Erik possibly contemplates proposing to Charles right there.

 _'For all you know I'm rubbish in bed'_ Charles' voice teases him as he sits down across from Erik.

Erik can't help the wince as he tries to shield against Charles out of habit and it makes his headache flare.

Charles' makes an apologetic noise and pushes the tray closer to him.

And now Erik truly contemplates marriage because there, right next to the coffee, are two white pills, pain killers.

"I'd offer to use my powers to ease it," Charles says with a chuckle, "but I know we're not quite there yet."

"Just stay out of my head," Erik growls, far rougher and louder than he intends. He knows heads are turning and he feels like banging his head against the table.

"I actually wanted people to see we could be civil around each other," Charles admits, taking the cup of tea and one plate of pie.

It's apple and cinnamon and really, marriage _is_ looking more and more likely.

"You're projecting, darling," Charles whispers, his voice full of laughter. "Take your pills and I may just say yes."

Erik glares at him, but he knows Charles sees right through it.

"For all it's worth," Charles continues, keeping his voice low, "Sean is very sorry about what happened."

"He better be," Erik says gravelly. "I may take it out on him if I still have this fucking headache later - I hate going to bed with a headache."

Charles winces. "I can relate," he admits. "Look, if you're still in pain after your lessons this afternoon, come by the library - I'll be in the back doing some research from two until dinner." _'There are ways to deal with it that doesn't take me being in your head.'_

"I'll think about it," Erik grouches, focusing on the pie. And the coffee and silently projecting his thanks to Charles for the pills.

They stay seated in silence for a while, just eating and drinking and Erik realizes that he kinda likes it this way.

 **  
_Part 3 - in which people's suggestions of reconciliation only make things worse._   
**

Erik sits down across from Charles. The back room of the library is blissfully quiet, and Erik allows himself a soft sigh.

"No one else is here," Erik says with a small, relieved smile. "I've had no less than four people making suggestions and or threats to get me to treat you better, nicer etc." he admits. It's been a hellish afternoon. Seriously. He can do without stupid solutions to non-existent problems.

"You're not the only one," Charles says from where he's got his head buried in a thick book about genetics. One of many, the whole table is full of open books, post it notes and an open laptop.

"Got to you as well, did they?" Erik moans. Of course they did.

"Everyone still seems to think we're going to kill each other before we'll ever be friendly towards one another. I've had both Alex and Sean coming up with increasingly insane ways for me at least fake getting along with you," Charles continues, finally looking up at him, with a frown. "Your headache's gotten worse."

"You have a way with the obvious," Erik growls, leaning forward, arms crossed on top of a few books and puts his head down onto them. He hears Charles push the chair back, hears him step around the table, feels the metal on him moving. It's funny. A lot of students and teachers are so focused on not wearing any metal that these days, Erik really notices the difference when it comes to Charles. He not only wears a metal watch, a bracelet and a necklace - he also has a pierced ear and a pierced nipple.

It makes Erik like him even more, because Charles seems to flaunt what the others fear, even if they won't admit to it.

"May I?" Charles asks quietly behind him and Erik's feeling a little too muddled to get it right away, but Charles takes it as agreement and puts his hands on Erik's shoulders. Erik almost shrugs him off, an instinctive reaction, but then Charles digs his fingers in and, oh god, Erik wants to elevate the man to sainthood.

Charles chuckles behind him, but he doesn't stop and that is exactly what Erik wants.

"You don't have to shield, I won't peek," Charles tells him, voice almost seductive. "Just relax and let me do this."

Erik moans as Charles digs into his neck. Charles is so damned tactile, that within short time, Erik has gotten so used to the little touches and brushes whenever they're together. It also makes Erik wonder if he should just say fuck the chase and fuck Charles right here in the fucking library.

Eventually, Charles manages to accomplish what the pills failed to do earlier.

"You should probably have cancelled your afternoon classes," Charles says quietly. "You've been tensing up because of the headache and made it worse."

"Mmmmm," Erik just hums in agreement. "Are you trying to lull me into trusting you so you can control my mind?" he jokes.

Charles snorts. "Yeah, because that's so my MO," he says with a small laugh.

"Well, another explanation would be seduction," Erik says, grinning against his arm, because he can feel the heat coming off Charles and he hasn't forgotten Charles aiding his training the first night they met. Also, because Charles is so damned short, he's leaning against Erik to reach and he's hard against Erik's back.

Charles doesn't stop moving his hands, but the kneading motions soften and his touch becomes more caressing than massaging, building a different kind of tension instead.

"You don't seem to mind," he whispers into Erik's ear.

Erik happily pushes a few choice images at Charles, happy that the move doesn't ignite his headache. He so needs Charles to do this to him more often.

Charles' breath stutters for a moment, "Oh, that's just filthy," he whispers, part awe, part arousal coloring his voice.

Erik grins and at the same time as he pushes up and away from the chair, he uses Charles watch and necklace to pull him back, uses the zipper and buttons, dragging Charles backwards until his back hits the bookshelves behind him. Then he follows, watches Charles, deliciously ruffled, face flushed, lips wet and inviting, t-shirt slipping up from his jeans. He plasters himself against him, bites teasingly at the corners of his mouth, because he can tell Charles wants him to kiss him. And he'll get there, but he loves the tease too much.

Charles struggles, not to get lose, but to rub against Erik, wants to put his arms around his neck, Erik can tell from the noises he's making, the way his body twitches.

Erik just grins and slides his hands down over Charles' hips, feels the metal rings in the hiking boots Charles is wearing today and uses them to spread and lift Charles' legs.

Charles happily wraps his legs around Erik's waist. "About bloody time, too," he pants, head tilted up, breathing like a race horse.

"Takes two to tango," Erik growls, eyeing Charles' neck and deciding that yeah, he wants a taste too, mouthing against the soft skin and damn, the pressure against his dick is amazing, but not quite enough. He can feel the nipple ring humming against his own skin, through both their t-shirts, he tweaks it a little, feels and hears Charles gasp. He pulls back, hooks his arms around Charles and uses his power to hold him up as he turns and staggers towards the table. He kicks the chair out of the way and all but throws Charles down on top of all the books, more than a few of them crashing to the floor, loudly.

"Charles, could you…"

Both Erik and Charles take a moment to understand that they're no longer alone in the room. Slowly, oh so slowly, Erik turns his head and he's aware of Charles leaning up on his elbows to peek over his shoulder.

In the doorway is Hank, staring at them in disbelief. Then he turns and he's gone.

Erik turns back to Charles and cocks an eyebrow. "Not how I imagined anyone figuring this out, but at least they won't think we're fighting anymore."

Charles winces. "Um, I kinda got the impression from Hank that he thought you were trying to kill me and I think he might've gone for help?"

"You're fucking kidding me," Erik says. "You're kidding, how can anyone think that I was doing anything but my level best to fuck you through the books _and_ the table?"

"Erik, language," Charles admonishes and they just stare at each other, Erik still halfway on top of Charles. Another book loses its fight with gravity and crashes to the floor.

Charles is the first one to lose his composure. A snigger, a giggle and a snort and then he's laughing, shaking under Erik. And he sets Erik of, because it _is_ ridiculous. And it feels so natural, so wonderful to have Charles underneath him, all loose and at ease, body shaking with laughter.

When they finally quiet down, Erik pulls back, reluctantly and helps Charles back on his feet. He still wants Charles, but the moment's broken and…

 _'Later, my friend,'_ Charles projects.

Erik stares at his mouth, wondering if there's any way he can get a kiss in before…

"I'm afraid not," Charles says with a disappointed sigh. "My father's just told me to get my arse down into the main assembly hall and I'm pretty sure…"

Erik stiffens as he feels Emma's presence in his mind. It feels intrusive in a way that Charles' never has and that alone is weird as she was his ally before, when they were still fighting the Xaviers.

"Yeah," he says with a defeated sigh. "I've just been 'summoned' as well. At least it's the same place so you won't have to go look for my body when Logan kills me."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Charles says with a laugh. "We'll just have to actually explain it to them."

Erik just hopes Charles is right, because so far he hasn't been allowed to explain shit and he doubts Charles has either.

"It's very difficult to cut through my father's stream of words when he's lecturing me on dos and don'ts," Charles admits sheepishly as he straightens his t-shirt.

Erik can't help himself, he reaches out and pulls it down in the back where it's rucked up. He leaves his hand there for a moment, feeling the heat of Charles' skin through the thin garment and he's not imagining Charles leaning into the touch.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition," Charles mutters and Erik just grins as they walk towards another round of misconceptions.

 **  
_Part 4 - in which Erik says 'fuck it' and solves things HIS way_   
**

There are several students standing around the main assembly hall and if Erik is to make a guess, it's probably most of the ones voicing their beliefs that Charles and he are at each other's throats.

 _'Well, you were at mine earlier,'_ Charles pushes at him, followed with the feeling of how he'd enjoyed Erik's mouth on his neck.

Erik takes a deep breath and tries to glare at Charles. The last thing he needs now is a hard-on with an audience.

"Charles. Erik." Brian Xavier walks over to meet them, looking oh, so very disappointed. "I thought we'd asked you to solve your problems and act as a good example to the students."

Erik takes a deep breath, turns his head to meet Logan's eyes and he sees the same disappointment there, mixed with a lot of annoyance. Then he watches Logan's nostril flare and the look turns speculative instead.

"Father," Charles begins, obviously trying to explain, but as he's told Erik, cutting through his father's speeches isn't easy.

"Charles, you are my son, but you are also someone the students look up to, take their cues from." He sighs deeply.

Erik can totally see the guilt tripping he's causing, even if he's not trying to. Even though Brian Xavier is an empath, Erik figures Charles is so used to shielding himself that his father is probably not getting one ounce of the emotion from him that he normally gets from other people.

"There have been several instances, reports, that you and Erik have been at each other's throats…"

Erik zones out for a moment, because he keeps remembering the taste of Charles' skin, that patch right underneath his jaw…

Charles shoots him a small grin. Which, of course, Brian catches and gets completely wrong.

"Charles, this is not a game - I want you to, in front of the students, tell Erik that you'll play nice from now on…"

 _'Oh, I can play nice'_ Charles' voice all but purrs in Erik's mind and this time it's Erik who is smirking.

"And Erik, the same goes for you," Brian says calmly.

Erik looks over at Logan, who is watching him, his head cocked. To one side are the students, and Erik recognizes several of them now, there's Kitty, there's Hank, of course, there are several of the kids who had been close to his table at lunch.

Charles takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, if you all thought we were fighting," he begins.

"Charles, I asked you to openly apologize to Erik," Brian says, "not to make excuses or lay the blame elsewhere."

Charles blinks at him, silently a few times. "For…?"

Erik strangles a laugh trying to escape him, because the way he sees it, no amount of excuses and explanations are going to get the whole lot of them to understand that he and Charles are not mortal enemies.

"You," Erik says evenly, as he walks forward, "want me to apologize to Charles, for treating him… as an enemy," he clarifies. He can tell Charles is watching him like a hawk, knowing something's brewing, but not rude enough to drag it out of Erik's mind.

"Yes," Brian says, looking relieved.

"And you want Charles to do the same to me." Erik nods slowly as he walks up to Charles, past him, around him, looking him up and down, feeling the heat of Charles' appreciation for him in his mind.

"Yes," Brian repeats.

"You want us to kiss and make up so the kids won't think that animosity is the way to go," Erik clarifies. With a shrug, he rounds Charles again, puts one arm around Charles' waist, the other around his shoulders and then he dips him, leaning down over him. "I think we can do that," he says calmly, not letting the laughter in his mind into his voice.

"Erik!" Charles tries to admonish him, but the end of it is muffled by Erik's mouth and it turns into a nice, deep moan that Erik happily swallows up.

The room is dead quiet, and what Erik intends to be a quick kiss is nothing of the sort. He realizes that with their interrupted make-out session they hadn't actually managed to kiss at any point so this is their first. And Charles, the competitive asshole, is giving as good as he's getting, small noises escaping him, his hands sliding down to Erik's waist as Erik rights him again, fully intending to break the kiss.

Of course Charles isn't letting him. Their lips barely part, before Charles moans loudly and covers Erik's mouth again. The he lets his hands drop further down, fingers digging into Erik's ass. And Erik's hit with a barrage of suggestive images.

 _'I don't think anyone is in doubt about the lack of animosity between us now'_ Charles whispers in his mind.

Now Erik doesn't want to break the kiss, so he just pushes the feeling of approval at Charles. Charles feels so fantastic against him, like he had in the library, like Erik's been imagining it since he had Charles wrapped around his back while pushing Erik's powers beyond their usual boundaries.

Charles projects guilt and embarrassment at him, though. _'I may accidentally have leaked some of that imagery to the whole room,'_ he admits.

Erik closes his eyes and kisses Charles deeper. If they keep going, maybe everyone will just go away and leave them alone and never _ever_ mention this again.


End file.
